Caminos separados
by Maika-LunaRota
Summary: ¿Lo haces por llamar la etención?... Pedazo summary que he hecho... ¬¬ de lo peor. ¡¡¡Dejad reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, no suelo escribir en este tema, digamos que soy nueva en el tema de X- Men, suelo escribir sobre Harry Potter. Aunque me ha quedado algo tristón, a lo largo lo intentare hacer más divertido.  
  
Por favor, dejadme reviws diciendo lo que pensáis. Me interesa vuestra opinión. Ahhh... los nombres los he sacado de la nueva serie de TVE, "Paco y Veva" es que me sonaban bien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un ultimo grito de agonía y cerró los ojos.  
  
Así terminaban dos meses de sufrimiento y preocupación... claro esta que para el tío Alfredo y para los doctores. A ellos no les preocupaba mucho la muerte del viejo.  
  
"Qué malas personas", pensareis, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tío Alfredo nunca fue un santo. Siempre estaba allí cuando se le necesitaba... estar, estaba... pero puteando.  
  
Se tuvieron que trasladar a la vieja mansión de Granada cuando Mario García y su esposa Carmen, murieron en ese trágico accidente de coche. Tío Alfredo los acogió, pero sin el cariño y el amor que espera en un hogar nuevo... en una familia rota. Ellos solo tenían 11 y 9 años.  
  
Los niños tuvieron, desde el principio, que aprender a cuidarse solos. Las institutrices eran unas estiradas repipis y con el tío no se podía contar. Así que cuando aparecieron "esas-cosas", solo pudieron hacer lo de siempre. Hacer de tripas corazón y tirar pa´ alante.  
  
Todo fue muy rápido. Le enterraron al día siguiente en el mausoleo de la familia, lo único malo fue el velatorio. Mucha gente de la alta sociedad se presentaban ante ellos y con sus mejores sonrisas falsas les daban el pésame. Hipócritas. Al acabar el entierro, se apareció el abogado del tío, Jesús Mariñas.  
  
- Lamento mucho la muerte de vuestro tío abuelo...  
  
- Bueno, al fin alguien que lo dice sintiéndolo de verdad.- Jesús se volvió para mirar al joven. Tenía ya dieciséis años, pelo rubio y ojos azules. La piel del joven era morena y tenía el cuerpo atlético y bien desarrollado.  
  
- Querrás decir que lo sentirá su cartera- suspirando, el abogado se volvió a su derecha, para ver sentada a una joven de catorce años, pelo negro, largo y rizado, que liso, fácilmente la llegaba a la cintura. De ojos negros, delgada y como su hermano, piel morena, pero eso solo era por el tiempo que pasaba esquiando en Sierra Nevada- ya que su cliente principal no le estará sacando los trapos sucios.  
  
- Mejor pasare a leer el testamento.- Estos dos le ponían nervioso, mucho se quejaban de su tío, pero ambos eran clavaditos a él, el chico en el aspecto y la niña en sus inteligentes salidas.  
  
"Yo, Alfredo García Serrano dejo a mis sobrinos toda mi fortuna. En ello, claro esta, incluyo, las casas, el dinero, las empresas, acciones, etc..."  
  
- Vamos bien- susurro la chica.  
  
"A cambió, solo pido, que acaben sus estudios en los lugares que abajo impongo, y con los tutores que yo he elegido. Supongo que a ninguno de mis sobrinos les importara separarse".  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?- el chico rompió el silencio a la vez que un rayo iluminaba la sala.  
  
- Eso es todo. Solo os que da firmar.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron sin romper el silencio. Tras tantos años de estar solos, habían aprendido a leerse la cara y los ojos.  
  
Cansado, él se puso de pies e hizo un brusco movimiento con la mano.  
  
Todo se paro.  
  
Se acercó a la chica, que solo pudo ponerse de pies y con toda su rabia acumulada, estrellar un jarrón en la pared.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Supongo que lo de siempre. ¿Con quién te toca ir?- El chico se acercó a la hoja de papel que tenía Jesús cogida en la mano y leyó por encima:  
  
- Un tal Charles Xavier.  
  
- No me suena.  
  
- Ni a mí.- Con un movimiento de cabeza, la chica comprendió que su hermano quería que se sentara para descongelar la sala. Y así lo hizo.  
  
- Bueno, chicos, firmar.  
  
Primero lo hizo el joven, que con una buena caligrafía puso "Francisco Javier García Pérez", la chica cogió el boli que su hermano había dejado caer, y con una mejor caligrafía, firmó "Genoveva García Pérez".  
  
Pasaron la tarde haciendo maletas y recogiendo sus cosas. Y cuando el sol salió ambos se despidieron.  
  
- Adiós Veva.  
  
- Adeu Paco. 


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Veva y Paco se separaron. Tío Alfredo había mandado al chico con Charles Xavier, y cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que este hombre, y los demás chicos que estaban a su cargo, eran como él. Mutantes.  
  
Iba a un instituto nuevo, hablaba un idioma nuevo, estaba en un grupo de gente llamados X-men, todo era nuevo para él... excepto la soledad. Ese sentimiento era un viejo amigo contra él que había luchado. Con Veva.  
  
De ella no sabía nada. Había intentado en vano, ponerse en contacto con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba su hermana menor ni como encontrarla.  
  
- ¿Otra vez divagando?  
  
Paco levantó la vista de la guitarra que tenía en las manos (antes de comenzar a pensar la había estado afinando) para ver a un chico de pelo negro, que le miraba preocupado. Se llamaba Kurt, y por el acento, se dio cuenta muy pronto de que él era también del viejo continente, Alemania seguramente, pero no se lo había querido preguntar, a él se le notaba demasiado el acento andaluz y nadie pregunto, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo él?. Tenía la misma edad que Paco, y compartía algunas clases con él y otro chico más, Evan.  
  
- ¿Otra vez entrando en habitaciones ajenas sin llamar?- Kurt bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, pero la levantó, sorprendido, cuando Paco se puso a reír como un loco.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?  
  
- Acabo de hablar como una persona a la conozco, y aparte de que me resulta extraño, me parece gracioso. Ya esta- Paco le pasó al chico la guitarra.  
  
- ¿El qué?- el chico la cogió torpemente y la miraba como los burros a los aviones.  
  
- ¿No te han dicho nunca que haces demasiadas preguntas?- Kurt le miró algo molesto- ya esta afinada, déjamela.- Paco cogió la guitarra con suavidad, y empezó a acariciar dulcemente las cuerdas, dejando que ellas le guiaran y transmitieran sus pensamientos y sentimientos, así que sonó una lenta y triste melodía.  
  
- Wow, tocas de muerte... Aún no te hemos puesto ningún sobrenombre.  
  
- ¿Un mote?- Paco le miró con recelo- ¿Para qué?.  
  
- Porque todos tenemos uno y créeme, Paco no es un nombre nada artístico para un mutante.  
  
- ¿Para qué habías subido?- El rubio se levantó y guardo su guitarra en su estuche, que luego dejó en un rincón de la habitación.  
  
- Vamos a cenar, y me han mandado a buscarte. Como no has bajado a comer, suponían que tendrías hambre.  
  
- ¿Quién suponía? - Paco salió por la puerta seguido de Kurt.  
  
- El profesor y Logan .  
  
- Interesante- suspiró Paco, mientras entraban en el comedor y se sentaba al lado del alemán, y no se sorprendió cuando Kitty, otra de los X-men le miró de una manera bastante... ¿rara?.  
  
- Paco, una carta para ti.  
  
El chico se levantó y cogió la carta que le pasaba Scott, también conocido como Ciclope. Solo tubo que echarle un vistazo para saber de que se trataba y soltar un bufido cuando acabo de leerla.  
  
- ¿Algún problema?  
  
- Ninguno, profesor.  
  
- Entonces ¿qué dice la carta?- preguntó Kitty con una curiosidad increíble.  
  
- Nada importante- suspiró él, iba a dejar hay el tema, pero vio la cara de incredulidad de todos y para disgusto suyo, les pasó la carta.  
  
- Viene en español, no lo entiendo.- Susurro la chica devolviéndole la carta.  
  
- Es castellano, y la carta dice que la subida de la bolsa americana y española ha dado más valor a nuestras acciones, con lo cual, nuestros abogados opinan que sería un buen momento de venderlas. No saben nada.  
  
Todo se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, ya que le miraban sorprendidos. La gente no esta acostumbrada a que un chico de dieciséis años sepa, y aplique con tanta facilidad, la economía.  
  
- ¿Por qué pluralizas...  
  
- ¡¡Orfeo!!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Orfeo- Kurt pegó un salto, volviendo a su imagen real.- Ese es el nombre que te va.  
  
- ¿Piensas llamarme como un encantador que tocaba el arpa en la mitología griega...  
  
- Si- respondió orgulloso.  
  
- ...Y al cual descuartizaron y decapitaron?  
  
- ¿Si?- respondió Kurt, ya no tan convencido.  
  
- No esta mal, quillo.  
  
- ¿Y a qué viene ese nombre?- preguntó Logan mirando a los dos jóvenes.  
  
- Este chico- Kurt se puso de pies para señalar a Paco- toca la guitarra como si fuera una prolongación de su cuerpo, es increíble como... se fusiona con las cuerdas...¡es increíble!  
  
- No es para tanto- Paco bajó la cabeza con la cara roja, ahora todos le miraban más sorprendidos que antes.- Solo se un poco.  
  
- Qué modesto- se burlo Kurt.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos dejas decidir a nosotros si lo haces bien o no?  
  
Paco miró a Jane con sorpresa, la pelirroja le sonreía divertida y los demás asintieron ante la idea. Así que al pobre chico no le quedó otra opción que tocarla.  
  
- Pero tengo que subir a por ella y voy a tardar...  
  
No pudo acabar ya que, el chico azul, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció con su preciada guitarra. Paco la sacó del la funda y tocó un poco las notas para ver si estaban bien afinadas.  
  
- Antes de empezar os aviso de que cantando soy pésimo...  
  
Todos asintieron sonrientes y Paco empezó a tocar unas leves notas.  
  
- ¿Alguna canción en especial?  
  
- ¡Empieza ya!- le gritaron.  
  
- Qué susceptibles que esta la peña... Pues aquí va esta misma.  
  
"Papá cuéntame otra vez  
  
esa historia tan bonita  
  
de gendarmes y fascistas  
  
y estudiantes con flequillo.  
  
Y dulce guerrilla urbana  
  
en pantalones de campana,  
  
y canciones de los Rollings  
  
y niñas en minifalda.  
  
Papá cuéntame otra vez  
  
todo lo que os divertisteis,  
  
estropeando la vejez  
  
a amargados dictadores.  
  
Y como cantastes al ver  
  
y ocupasteis las orbonas  
  
en aquel mayo francés  
  
en los días de vino y rosas.  
  
Papá cuéntame otra vez,  
  
esa historia tan bonita  
  
de aquel guerrillero loco,  
  
que mataron en Bolivia.  
  
Y cuyo fusil ya nadie  
  
se atrevió a tomar de nuevo  
  
y, como desde aquel día,  
  
todo parece más feo.  
  
Papá cuéntame otra vez,  
  
que tras tanta barricada  
  
y tras tanto puño en alza  
  
y tanta sangre derramada.  
  
Al final de la partida  
  
no pudisteis hacer nada  
  
y bajo los adoquines,  
  
no había arena de playa.  
  
Fue muy dura la derrota  
  
todo lo que se soñaba  
  
se pudrió en los rincones,  
  
se cubrió de telarañas.  
  
Y ya nadie canta al ver,  
  
ya no hay locos, ya no hay parias,  
  
pero tiene que llover  
  
aun sigue sucia la plaza.  
  
Queda lejos aquel mayo,  
  
queda lejos San Denis,  
  
que lejos queda Jean-Poul Sartre,  
  
muy lejos aquel París.  
  
Sin embargo a veces pienso  
  
que al final todo da igual,  
  
las hostias siguen cayendo  
  
sobre el que habla de más.  
  
Y siguen los mismos muertos  
  
podridos de crueldad,  
  
ahora mueren en Bosnia,  
  
los que morían en Vietman.  
  
Ahora mueren en Bosnia,  
  
los que morían en Vietman..."  
  
Paco dejó de que la guitarra siguiera un poco más, todavía no quería abrir los ojos para ver las caras de la gente, y esta canción era muy especial para él. Por eso la había escogido, podría haber cantado alguna más moderna, o hasta en inglés. Pero no, pensó que esta era la que más le llamaba. Dejó que las ultimas notas muriera lentamente, y abrió los ojos para esperar un duro veredicto, pero lo que se encontró le sorprendió más.  
  
Las caras de sus amigos mostraban tristeza, añoranza o pesar, había quien no entendía la canción, otros tenían la mirada perdida, y Kitty se quitaba las lagrimas rápido, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué os a parecido?- El pobre ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, ninguno parecía querer contestarle. Al fin, el profesor Xavier, le contesto, pero con otra pregunta.  
  
- ¿Por qué esa canción?  
  
Paco se paró un momento a pensar la respuesta. ¿Por qué esa canción?. Porque era especial para él. Cuando aprendió a tocar la guitarra, fue la primera que tocó, aparte de que Serrat le gustaba, y esa canción le hablaba, y era por...  
  
- Por que un día la encontré en un CD de mi padre, y cuando la ponía, sentía que él estaba sentado a mi lado escuchándola. Se que suena estúpido...  
  
- No suena estúpido- se apresuró a decir Jean.- Es algo normal.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué tal?.  
  
- Fantástico- sonrió Kitty.- Quiero un autógrafo para cuando seas un gran cantante.  
  
- Ya será para menos.- Paco sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, no estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran así de él.  
  
- No en serio, Kurt tiene razón... Orfeo te pega muy bien.- Rondador sonrió agradecido a Evan.  
  
No pudieron hablar más, porque el profesor dijo que mañana no habría Dios que les levantara, y Logan añadió, que al día siguiente, estarían insoportables así, que se fueron para la cama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paco estaba desesperado por sus tres primeras clases de la mañana. Economía, Filosofía e Historia... aburrimiento total, y las de después se presentaban igual de malas o peor. Así que se sentó a almorzar sin muchas ganas, al menos se divertía viendo lo de siempre, Rogue discutía con Kitty, y esta de vez en cuando le miraba con una sonrisa tonta ignorando a la otra, Kurt hacía el payaso y Jean y Scott le reprendían. Estaba escuchando algo que Evan le decía pero entonces la vio.  
  
Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estomago, y sin poder evitarlo, se levantó sin escuchar como sus amigas le llamaban preguntándose por su actuación. Todos vieron como Orfeo se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban un grupo de tres chicas, se paraba y golpeaba a una suavemente en el hombro. La chica se giró y le miró y, todos se sorprendieron al ver como la joven se llevaba las manos a la boca y empezaba a reír mientras Paco la alzaba.  
  
- ¿¡Quien es esa!?- preguntó Kitty con rabia al ver como el rubio la volvía a abrazar estrechándola con fuerza.  
  
- Bueno ahora lo sabremos- murmuro Rogue, olvidando la discusión con Kitty y mirando como Paco se acercaba dado la mano a la chica.  
  
Hasta que no estuvo delante de ella, no pudieron ver lo hermosa que era. Parecía perfecta. No muy alta, ojos negros y brillantes, llenos de vitalidad, pelo azabache y rizado, piel morena, y como pudo apreciar Kitty, a mala uva, la zona de los ojos la tenía un poco más clara.  
  
- Chicos, os presento a Veva- la chica les sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y alzó la mano para saludarles.- Estos son Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, y esa morena de allí, es Kitty.- Este halago hizo que ambas chicas se miraran y confundiera más aun a la joven Sombra.  
  
- ¿Quién es?¿Una ex-novia tuya?- pregunto Scott maliciosamente. Pero le dejó bastante descolocado que ambos jóvenes empezaran a reír.  
  
- Oh, no, yo no le aguantaría como novia, es demasiado cansino.- Veva se sentó haciendo una mueca burlesca a Ciclope, que se apresuro a corresponderla con otra sonrisa, al lado de Paco.- Somos hermanos.  
  
- ¿Hermanos?- Kitty abrió los ojos como platos- Paco nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana.  
  
- Esto me recuerda- Jean señaló al joven García- a que ayer por la noche, pluralizaste leyendo esa carta de los abogados.  
  
- ¿Ya la has recibido?- la morena miró sorprendida a su hermano mayor.  
  
- Si, ¡pero no hablemos de eso! ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
- Cuando salí de casa, me mandaron a Londres...  
  
- ¿Londres?- Preguntó Kurt sorprendido- ¿Ese país en el que todos son unos estirados y no para de haber niebla?  
  
- Más bien, pero mi tutora ya no estaba allí...-intentó continuar Veva.  
  
- ¿Qué la pasó?- Preguntó esta vez Rogue.- No es por ser cotilla... - se intentó justificar.  
  
- Defunción.- Le contestó secamente.  
  
- Wow.  
  
- Así que me mandaron con otra tutota aquí.  
  
- ¿Y con quien estas...  
  
Jean no pudo acabar su pregunta, porque la campana sonó indicando que los alumnos debían volver a sus aburridas clases. Veva se despidió de los X-Men y prometió a su hermano mayor que hablaría a la mañana siguiente con él, sobre todo lo que había hecho en esos tres meses.  
  
- Es un encanto- le sonrió Jaen a Paco cuando Veva se marcho definitivamente.  
  
- En un encanto precioso.- Añadió Evan.  
  
- Si, es encantadora y preciosa- suspiro Paco, y luego se dirigió a chico- y como te acerques demasiado a ella, te congelare veinte años.  
  
- Eres demasiado sobre protector.- Se rió Scott.  
  
- No lo soy, es MI hermana pequeña y no quiero tener que proteger a alguien...  
  
La conversación se quedó hay porque el grupo se dividió para entrar a sus respectivas clases. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Paco se fue ha hacer sus tareas, arrastrando con él a Kitty, Evan y Kurt... bueno, como os habréis dado cuenta, Kitty fue por voluntad propia, pero no pudieron hacer mucho, ya que el profesor les llamó para que se reunieran todo el grupo en seguida con él.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa profesor?- Preguntó Jane nada más llegar a la sala- ¿qué es tan urgente?  
  
- Hay actividad mutante en unos viejos almacenes abandonados- acercando su silla, les señaló un sitio escondido en el mapa por una especie de bosquecillo.  
  
- ¿Sabe quién esta tras eso?  
  
- La Hermandad.  
  
- ¡Huy, que raro!- Se burló entre dientes Evan.- Nos vamos para allá.  
  
No tardaron mucho en prepararse, subir en el Ave Negra e irse a los almacenes. Paco ya se había montado varias veces en el avión de los X-Men, pero no para luchar contra los otros chicos, sería su primer enfrentamiento.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Scott decidió separarlos en dos grupos para abarcar más terreno, por un lado se fueron Scott, Kitty, Kurt y Rogue, por otro Evan, Jean y Paco.  
  
El segundo grupo partió a la derecha, y estuvo dando vueltas un buen rato, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie. El primer grupo decidió irse por un callejoncito del lado izquierdo, la cosa iba tranquila.  
  
- Estoy harta de andar- Se quejó Kitty por decimoctava vez, haciendo que Kurt estallara.  
  
- Tú no estarías tan cansado si te hubiera tocado en el otro grupo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué insinúas!?- Protestó Sombra con una mirada asesina.  
  
- ¡Lo obvio! Si te hubiera tocado en el grupo de Orfeo, no te habrías quejado tanto.  
  
- Eres un...  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhh...  
  
Se callaron, todos habían escuchado ese gemido y sin decir nada, Scott salió corriendo en busca de la fuente del sonido seguido de los demás. Tras continuar la carrera durante unos segundos, encontrón un bulto en el suelo. Rogue se agacho y apartó, lo que parecía una capa, descubriendo a la persona que estaba debajo.  
  
- Es Veva...- Kurt se agachó junto a la joven y la palpó la cara, intentando que recuperara el conocimiento, mientras tanto, los demás X-Men estaban preocupados por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a la joven García, ya que la falda y la camiseta que llevaba la chica, estaban rasgadas. Tras unos segundos, Veva, abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?- la preguntó Kurt.  
  
- Si- la chica asintió y apoyándose en Rondador se levantó.  
  
- ¿Crees que podrás andar?  
  
- Cero que si- Veva se soltó de Kurt y dio unos pasos, pero cayó y se agarró a Scott- Vale, puede que no pueda andar bien.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Kitty mientras Kurt la cogía en brazos.  
  
- Estaba regresando a casa cuando unos... locos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, me cogieron y me trajeron aquí. Pero ese no es el caso, ellos llevaban a otras chicas, yo conseguí escabullirme, pero ellas no.  
  
- Lo mejor será que te llevemos con Orfeo y que busquemos todos a esas chicas.- Decidió Scott.  
  
Lo más deprisa que pudieron, se pusieron a buscar al segundo grupo, al que hallaron no muy lejos de donde habían quedado en encontrarse. Paco casi congela a todo el mundo cuando vio como estaba SU hermana pequeña, maldijo un par de veces y, de no ser por Kitty, hubiera hecho alguna locura, estaba fuera de sus casillas. La joven tubo que volver a contar la historia desde el principio e intentar describir a sus atacantes.  
  
- Para ir a buscarles, lo mejor será que Kitty y Kurt se queden con Veva.- resolvió Jean- los demás iremos a buscar a esas chicas.  
  
Todos estaban de acuerdo y se pusieron a buscar por donde les había indicado la pelinegra. Los nervios y la ira estaban a flor de piel, pensaban que la Hermandad tendría alguna clase de moral, de reglas. Pero esto, ya pasaba de claro a oscuro.  
  
No pudieron llegar a donde les había indicado Veva, ya que una especie de terremoto les sacudió haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Tardaron un poco en caer en la cuenta de que el origen del movimiento de tierra, estaba a veinte metros de ellos, pero no pudieron reaccionar, ya que algo parecido a una flecha les ató de pies y manos consiguiendo que ninguno pudiera moverse.  
  
- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Grito Scott, pero solo unas carcajadas le respondieron, y delante de ellos se pusieron Lance, Pietro, Sapo y la Mole riéndose sin parar.  
  
- Bueno, EX-tupidos, parece que ha ocurrido lo que debió ocurrir hace mucho tiempo.- Lance se agachó para mirar a Scott.  
  
- Os ganamos- Sapo saltó al lado de Avalancha y sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos.  
  
- Que hayamos ganado una batalla no significa que hayamos ganado la guerra.- Una voz fría sonó tras los abatidos X-Men.  
  
- Oh, vamos Sly, no destroces nuestro momento.- La reprocho la Masa.  
  
- No puede ser- Susurró Orfeo.  
  
- Y el oscar a mejor actriz es para... Genoveva García, por su gran interpretación de niña buena- Pietro se acercó a la joven y le pasó un premio imaginario que la chica aceptó con mucho gusto.  
  
- Se los dedico a todos las personas que creen en mi, sobre todo a mi ingenuo hermano y sus amiguitos. Va por ustedes.- Veva acabó su discurso enviando besos a admiradores imaginarios.  
  
- Entonces, ¿no hay chicas cautivas, ni a ti te habían atacado?- preguntó Evan sorprendido.  
  
- Me reivindico, ¡pero mira que llegáis a ser ingenuos!.- Veva se colocó a la diestra de Lance.  
  
- Son así siempre- le dijo Mercurio.  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho con Kitty y Kurt?- susurró Paco.  
  
- Nada en especial, tan solo- Veva puso su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida- les ofrecí chocolate... con un poquito de algo que les hará dormir unas tres o cuatro horas. Cuando despierten, les dais algo, supongo que les dolerá la cabeza.  
  
- Y tú decías que la tenías que defender- acusó Evan a Orfeo.  
  
- Dije que tendría que defender a alguien, no especifique a quien. ¿A qué viene eso de Sly?  
  
- Como sabrás es astuta en inglés. Digamos que es mi mote... fue idea de ellos- acusó la joven al ver la cara de su hermano.  
  
- Bueno, es hora de irnos, pasáoslo bien.- Se despidió Lance.  
  
- Ahh, por cierto, no se os ocurra llamar al profesor Xavier por el comunicador, porque- Veva se sacó el aparatito del bolsillo- tenéis un problema. Adeu, niños.  
  
- Lamento decírtelo, pero ahora tu hermana ya no me parece tan encantadora- se quejó Jane. 


	3. Pidiendo explicaciones

Serían las siete de la mañana cuando Veva, inquieta, se despertó. Las clases comenzarían a las ocho y media, en otra situación habría remoleado hasta y media, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa preguntándose como reaccionarían los X-Men ese día cuando la vieran. Como reaccionaría Paco.  
  
No pudiendo soportar más el agobió, decidió ponerse un top, unos pantalones cortos y salir a correr para aliviar tensiones.  
  
Tras vestirse, salió de la casa descalza y de puntillas, sabía que la tropa no tardaría mucho en despertarse, el justo para que ella llegará sin que nadie se enterara. No era por criticarles, pero eran demasiado sobré protectores con ella, y sonrió al pensar que en otra situación hubieran sido muy amigos de su hermano y fundarían el club A.S.G (Amigos Sobré protectores de Genovevas).  
  
Estuvo corriendo como un cuarto de hora, pensando que le diría a Paco. Tenía que inventarse una buena trola si quería salir de esta, pero con él no la serviría cualquier mentira, tendría que ser una mentirijilla piadosa o simplemente no le mentiría, solo omitiría detalles. No pudo continuar pensando su coartada, ya que algo pasó a una velocidad asombrosa ante ella. Suspirando pesadamente, Veva decidió pararse a ver que leches pasaba.  
  
- ¿Dónde te crees que vas Speery González?  
  
- Aquí él que hace las preguntas soy yo- Pietro se paró enfrente de ella con los brazos en jarra- ¿a dónde ibas, señorita?  
  
- Iba a correr... pero ¡¡Por qué coño te estoy dando explicaciones!!  
  
Veva le esquivó y continuó corriendo, pero él volvió a cortarla el paso.  
  
- Deberías habernos dicho algo, ¿y cómo vas así a correr?.  
  
- Holaaaaa...- Veva agitó la mano ante su cara- no eres mi padre.  
  
- Da lo mismo, nos vamos a casa  
  
E ignorando las protestas de la pelinegra, Pietro la cogió en brazos y en unos segundos estaban ya en el patio de la casa de la Hermandad. Veva consiguió bajarse de los brazos del chico, y tras darle una colleja entró en la casa para darse una ducha, pero en las escaleras la estaban esperando.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado?- la preguntó Lance.  
  
- Corriendo.-Le respondió fríamente.  
  
- ¿Con esas pintas? No me extrañaría que te violasen o que Orfeo te metiera en un convento.- Sapo se rió de la gracia sobre el hermano de la joven.  
  
- Si alguien me quisiera violar, yo le haría esto.  
  
Veva señaló a Sapo y le elevó unos metros del suelo. Este empezó a patalear para que le dejara en el suelo, pero la chica le estrelló contra el estomago de Fred.  
  
- Y si no tenéis más preguntas, doy el interrogatorio por acabado.  
  
Iba a subir las escaleras, pero Lance la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a su habitación. Al entrar, la soltó para cerrar la puerta y ella aprovecho para preparar su mejor mirada de odio. El chico la miró y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación consiguiendo cabrearla más.  
  
- Si vas a estar así todo el rato me largo y dejó que hagas el cafre tú solito.- Veva se levantó para salir por la puerta, pero la voz de Lance la detuvo.  
  
- Entiéndelo, nosotros solo intentamos protegerte, Mística nos dijo que te quería intacta.  
  
- No estoy hecha de cristal- la pelinegra se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano haciendo que Lance la mirara sorprendido.- Se... se como te sientes. Crees que ella me va a poner a dirigiros.  
  
- Veva, yo...  
  
- Déjame acabar, yo no he venido a quitarte el mando. Demasiadas responsabilidades para una adolescente de 14 años... no, 14 años, 1 semana y - antes de continuar miró su reloj- 17 horas. Y ahora que esta todo aclarado me voy a duchar.  
  
La joven Sly soltó su mano y se volvió para irse a cambiar de ropa, lo de ducharse iba ser ya caso perdido, pero tampoco es que hubiera corrido mucho. Pero Lance la abrazó por la cintura y la susurró en el oído un leve gracias para acabar besándola en la mejilla.  
  
- Las que tú tienes- y se fue después de comentar- hay ver con que tropa de sentimentales me he ido a juntar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Al acabar la última clase del día, Veva suspiró aliviada. Aunque no había comido, había salido más tarde de su última clase y se había pasado las horas libres en lugares insospechados que ahora intentaba olvidar con todas sus ganas, se sentía feliz. No se cruzó en todo el día ni con Paco ni con ninguno de sus amigos.  
  
Pensando en lo afortunada que era, empezó a tararear una canción en catalán mientras se movía al ritmo de la musiquilla que sonaba imaginariamente en su cabeza. Se paró ante su taquilla y la abrió para sacar todas sus cosas y marcharse antes de que los lunáticos que tenía por compañeros, la echaran en falta. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados ya que una mano la cogió del brazo... otra vez.  
  
- Muy bien señorita- Paco la hablaba arrastrando las palabras y con una mirada entre "me-has-decepcionado" y "ya- puedes-pensar-algo-bueno"- me vas a decir AHORA a qué venía lo de ayer.  
  
- ¿¡Por qué coño os a dado a todos los tíos por cogerme del brazo!?- Veva consiguió que su hermano la soltara.- Así esta mejor... ¿donde dejaste a la tropa scottes?  
  
- Aquí  
  
Veva tubo que girarse para ver a los aludidos detrás de ella mirándola como si fuera la traidora más grande de todos los tiempos. Sly solo les sonrió burlonamente para volver a dirigirse a Paco.  
  
- Me avergüenzo de que mi hermano mayor tenga que venir escoltado.  
  
- Y yo que la mía tenga que hacer estas cosas para llamar la atención...  
  
Paco no pudo seguir porque la joven estalló en carcajadas, los X-Men pensaron que definitivamente estaba loca pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como la joven García paró de reír de repente. Paco ni se inmutó, conocía de sobra la risa fingida de su hermana.  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que hago esto por llamar la atención?- El silencio de Paco contestó por él- pensé que me conocías un poco. Tengamos una charla de hermanos, por favor.  
  
Los X- Men parecieron no caer en el significado de esas palabras, pero Paco las entendió como si tuviera ya practica. Sin esperar hizo un movimiento de manos y todos se quedaron congelados.  
  
- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?  
  
- Porque estoy harta de aparentar lo que no soy. Tienes la idea de que soy un ángel, pero ni mucho menos.  
  
- Veve- Paco susurró el apodo cariñoso con el cual su madre la llamaba mientras la cogía de las manos y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules- Ven conmigo, te puedo presentar al profesor Xavier. Él te ayudara a comprender más a fondo tus poderes, y... y a dejar esas rabietas en las que haces estallar todo.  
  
La joven apartó sus manos de las de su hermano y empezó a mirar con interés a los paralizados X-Men.  
  
- No lo entiendes.  
  
- No hay nada que entender Veva- Paco se sentó pesadamente en el suelo apoyando la espalda en las taquillas, y suspirando se llevó las manos a la cara- ¿qué piensas hacer cuando acaben con los mutantes que "ellos" consideran malos?  
  
- Yo, nada- la joven se sentó a su lado.- Pero lo que a mí me preocupa es que acaben con el equilibrio.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- ¿Qué es el mal sin el bien?¿y el orden sin el caos?- Veva tenía la mirada perdida- Nada, no es nada, ambos se complementan y se unen para crear la realidad. Si... si la gente no pudiera decidir de que lado estar, no serían personas.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué serían?  
  
- Nada. Seres inanimados, y cuando llegue el día en que uno de esos dos términos falte, ¡ahy amigo!, ese día no quisiera estar en este mundo.  
  
Veva se levantó del suelo y tendió la mano a Orfeo, que la miraba sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Te parece bien que hagamos las paces yendo al cine mañana por la noche?  
  
- Solo si me prometes que antes de miembro de la Hermandad serás mi hermana.  
  
- Paco- Veva suspiró y miró al techo- antes que miembro de la Hermandad soy tu hermana, y antes de eso soy yo.  
  
- Entonces nada ¿no?- Paco puso su mejor mirada de cachorrito consiguiendo que la joven le abrazara.  
  
- No, pero puedes descongelarles.  
  
Paco movió su mano derecho con Veva todavía colgada de su cuello, cuando los X-Men se descongelaron, miraron con sorpresa la escena de los dos García.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Scott extrañado.  
  
- Me da que nos ha congelado- le respondió Evan.  
  
- Será mejor que me valla- Veva se separó de su hermano sonriéndole- por la hora que es, ya deben de estar hipocondríacos. Pasa por mí a las siete y media.  
  
Veva pasó entre los X-Men que la miraban sin entender nada. Paco se entretuvo viéndola marchar cuando le asaltó una pregunta a la mente.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hey!!!- Sly se volvió para mirar a su hermano- ¿de donde sacaste todas esas ideas?  
  
- Nos las decía mamá cuando éramos pequeños.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seis y media.  
  
Veva entra corriendo a la casa después de haber corrido un rato.  
  
- El baño en mío.- Saluda en forma de aviso- el primero que entre... sufrirá horribles consecuencias.  
  
- No tenemos intención de entrar- la grita Fred.  
  
- ¡Habla por ti!- bufa a la Mole Todd.  
  
- No es por nada, niños- Veva aparece por la puerta- ¬¬ pero todavía no me he ido.  
  
- ¡¡¡Era broma!!! ^_^U  
  
- Si. Ya. Y yo soy Antoñita la Fantástica.  
  
Siete y diez.  
  
- ¡¡¡Te queda mucho!!!- pregunta Lance mientras aporrea la puerta por quinta vez.  
  
- Un momento que la están peinando.  
  
- O.o ¿Qué?  
  
- ¡Qué ahora salgo, leñe!  
  
- Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- La recrimina Pietro apartando de un empujón a Lance de la puerta- nos llevas diciendo eso desde hace un cuarto de hora y...  
  
Pietro se queda a medias cuando la puerta se habré y aparece ante ellos una Veva totalmente maquillada, vestida con una falda negra y una camisa azul.  
  
- ¿Qué os parece?- Veva dio una vuelta poniendo en plan "Pasarela Cibeles".  
  
- Impresionante- susurró Fred.  
  
- Wow, nena, estas de infarto.- La elogió Pietro.  
  
- ¿En serio vas a salir con tu hermano?- Sapo la miró con desconfianza.  
  
- Siiii... ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te parece?- Veva se volvió hacía Lance que la miraba bastante sorprendido.  
  
- Fan... fantástica.  
  
No dio tiempo a continuar la charla, ya que la puerta sonó. Veva miró el reloj sorprendida, las siete y media. Todo lo deprisa que pudo, empujó a los chicos y fue corriendo a su habitación para coger las botas negras.  
  
Tardo unos segundos en encontrarlas y salió corriendo de su habitación chocando de bruces con los chicos, que parecía que les habían plantado hay en medio. Bajó las escaleras saltando de dos en dos y abrió la puerta a la pata coja (la faltaba abrocharse una bota) y al abrirla, acabó su gozo en un pozo.  
  
Plantado ante la puerta estaba Kurt, que ahora la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin que Veva se diera cuenta, la puerta quedó abierta y los chicos se habían acercado, como quien no quiere la cosa, a cotillear lo que pasaba.  
  
- Hola- consiguió decir Kurt sin atragantarse.  
  
- Menos mal que iba a salir con Orfeo.- Gruñó Todd mientras los demás asentían en silencio.  
  
- Ehh... hola.- Veva miró muy extrañada al joven.- Esto... no es por se indiscreta... pero ¿donde esta Paco?.  
  
- Ahh, tiene examen de francés mañana y no puede venir y...  
  
- Te ha mandado a ti para que me lo dijeras- adivino Veva, Kurt solo pudo asentir.  
  
-Cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar a los X-Men, recordarme darle una paliza a Orfeo- susurró Pietro.  
  
- No debería hacer eso a su hermana pequeña.- Añadió Fred malhumorado.  
  
- ¡¡Aquí la única que insulta y se mete con Paco soy yo!!.- Veva corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo dando a la tropa en las narices.  
  
Veva se llevó las manos y la cabeza y respiró varias veces. ¿Por qué siempre la hacía lo mismo? Sabía que Paco era un estudiante nato, pero la había PROMETIDO ir con ella al cine, y luego se atrevía a decirla que ante todo, era su hermana... ni siquiera él lo era...  
  
- Yo mejor me voy. Adiós.  
  
- Espera- Veva corrió hasta Kurt y le sonrió-, todavía tengo una entrada, ¿te gustaría venir?  
  
- Esto... yo...  
  
- Es una peli muy buena,-añadió la joven ante la vacilación del chico.- En serio.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La película acabó sobre las diez y media de la noche, había sido una tarde muy agradable, y para finalizar, Kurt la invitó a cenar por el haberle invitado al cine. Veva le dijo varias veces que no hacía falta, pero él insistió mucho, así que estuvieron cenando en una hamburguesería.  
  
Veva se dio cuenta de que este chico era un encanto, dulce, atento y divertido, ¡vamos un partido para cualquier chica inteligente! Su mayor problema era que en vez de piel, tenía pelo azul, pero aun así, era un encanto.  
  
Por su parte, Kurt se dio cuenta que la joven García era totalmente opuesta a su hermano, divertida y bromista. Muy pronto, se dio cuenta que aparte de guapa era sorprendentemente lista y que se podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella.  
  
La velada acabó cuando Kurt la acompañó a su casa, estuvieron un rato charlando y poco a poco, se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban, pero Kurt se apartó de ella. El profesor le estaba llamando, le pedía que llevara a Veva con él a la mansión.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Veva, le parecía extraño que Kurt se hubiera apartado así de ella.  
  
- El profesor quiere que vallas a la mansión.  
  
- ¿Para que?  
  
- Ni idea, pero vamonos.-  
  
Kurt la cogió de la cintura y la teletransportó al salón de la casa. Donde les estaba esperando Kitty muy nerviosa. Veva corrió a donde estaba la chica rezando que no le hubiera pasado nada a su hermano.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Es Rouge, esta muy rara y... Paco he dicho que lo mejor es que vinieras.  
  
- Pero Paco...  
  
- Esta bien- aseguró una voz profunda, Veva se giró para encararse a un hombre de aspecto serio y en silla de ruedas.- No sabemos como, pero Rouge a absorbido tus poderes.  
  
- Eso no debe ser muy grave...  
  
Veva se frotó la cara y recordó como al salir del instituto, había chocado con esa joven... pero ¿como era posible que ella hubiera absorbido sus poderes?. Hasta donde ella sabía, la tal Rouge tenía que tener contacto con la piel, y ella llevaba la sudadera.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
- En el sótano, sígueme.  
  
El hombre la guió hasta la cocina donde estaban reunidos los X-Men ante una puerta cerrada. Cuando Veva llegó la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Paco.  
  
- Veva, yo...  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- No quería oír las estúpidas excusas de su hermano.  
  
- Ha estado toda la tarde muy rara, y de pronto, las cosas empezaron a estallar y se metió en el sótano para escapar de ellos.  
  
La joven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Jean la cogió del brazo para que la escuchara.  
  
- No puedo entender como si eres telépata, ella esta tan mal. Mis poderes son iguales a los tuyos y esto no es normal.  
  
- Es porque no soy una telépata como tú.- Veva miró fríamente a la pelirroja.- Yo soy empatica.  
  
- ¿Qué?- Todos miraron a la joven.  
  
- Tú oyes lo que piensan los demás, pero yo, aparte de oírles, les siento. Todos los sentimientos de la gente vienen a mí.  
  
- Eso es genial.- Veva se giró para mirar con despreció a Evan.  
  
- No es tan genial cuando empiezas a oír como la mujer de la otra manzana es agredida por el cabrón que tiene por marido, ni los llantos del niño del otro extremo de ciudad.  
  
Evan bajó la mirado avergonzado. Veva abrió la puerta y se dirigió escaleras abajo a ver como estaba la joven.  
  
Todo estaba oscuro y tardo un rato en encontrarla. Estaba temblando y hecha un ovillo, daba pena realmente, pero al principio ella estaba igual. Se empezó a acercar a ella pero su voz la detuvo.  
  
- Aléjate de mí, no quiero tu compasión.  
  
- ¿Quién ha dicho te de la voy a dar?  
  
- Tú misma lo haces.  
  
- Se por lo que estas pasando...  
  
- Es horrible, las voces no desaparecen. ¿¡Por qué no se van de mi cabeza!?- Veva había conseguido acercarse a ella y despacio se sentó a su lado.  
  
- Porque la gente tiene que sentir. Relájate, haz que las voces se vuelvan sordas, se que puedes.- Con cuidado, la pelinegra la abrazó consiguiendo que Rouge se relajara.  
  
- Te compadezco.- Susurró.  
  
- Yo también lo suelo hacer.- Veva notó como la mente de la joven se iba aclarando y relajando, su poder se iba perdiendo. Ya no lo sufriría más.  
  
Paco bajó para ver que tal las iba, y se encontró a Rouge dormida en el regazo de su hermana menor, que la acariciaba el pelo.  
  
- Se acabó- susurró la pelinegra a Orfeo.- Lo mejor es que os la llevéis a que descanse un rato.  
  
Paco la sonrió y cogió a Rouge en brazos, para subir a la cocina. Veva siguió a su hermano y al llegar vio como los X-Men se agolpaban para ver a la durmiente.  
  
Veva no queriendo molestar en este momento se escabulló de la cocina y salió por la puerta principal para irse a la casa de la Hermandad. Pero una mano la sujetó del brazo.  
  
- ¿Te llevó?- Veva sonrió a Kurt.  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos llegaron a la casa. Veva notó como él no se quería separar de ella, y solo pudo sonreírse por la actitud del joven.  
  
- Bueno...  
  
- Mejor te dejó.  
  
- Si.  
  
Kurt la soltó y ella empezó a andar para la entrada de la casa, pero algo dentro de ella la hizo girarse y besar a un muy sorprendido Kurt. No se separaron hasta que no les quedo más remedio, motivos de aire, y aun así, Veva le abrazó un rato más, ahora la que parecía una niña pequeña era ella.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Otro capi acabado.  
  
Esto esta hecho apropósito para que veáis que Veva no es malamalisima... solo una incomprendida, con muy mala leche. Esto va por Artemisa2, que me estaba criticando a la chica. No lo digo por nada, es el orgullo de creadora lo que me hace escribir esto.  
  
Aclaraciones rápidas: Speery González, supongo que sabréis quien es... ¬¬ más os vale, pero si no, es el ratón mexicano de la Warner, que anda jodiendo al pobre Silvestre... que más, que más... la "pasarela Cibeles" es una pasarela de moda que hace en España, my country ^o^ ( Maika saca banderas de España y la de su comunidad, Madrid)... mi nivel mental a estas horas es horrible. Que máaaaaaas... ah, si notáis algún parecido a embrujadas, es un "leve" parecido... ¬¬ vale, se parece mucho, ^_^ pero que más da. Es inspiración creativa. Lo de la tropa scottes, me salió del alma, lo hice por los perros de la marca de papel higiénico, Scottes... no lo hice por Scott... no soy tan mala.  
  
Dejad muchos reviews... o si no, unos cuantos. Son Buenos, Bonitos y Baratos. 


End file.
